That's Why I Love You
by EviLisa2101
Summary: /CHAP 2 UP!\ Aku hanya seorang namja biasa yang ingin menghabiskan waktuku di panti asuhan dengan tenang bersama para saudaraku, bagaimana seandainya jika namja itu memang berniat mengapdosiku? Dan... berniat membawaku pergi hanya untuk menjadi 'budak'nya!/"Aku tak ingin kau di bawa Donghae-ssi. Saranghae..."/HaeHyuk/YeHyuk/Pedo!Hae/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

** EviLisaa2101_** on Twitter

**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from__** (Original Member) U-KISS's Alexander – I Just **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Lee Donghae X Lee Hyukjae)  
/ +another Supporting cast /  
slights!YeHyuk

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort

**Rated**:  
M

**Length:**  
2.500 words  
(3Shoot—Chap 1/3)

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot, AU, **No Editing**,  
OOC, Mature Content (Pure HARD!NC-21), lil' bit Rape! etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

PS: bayangin Eomma di Happiness (abis beneran UKE bgt di situ ),  
Kalau Appa di SF&S… soalnya kesan dewasa but sexynya keliatan di situ XD

**-Eunhyuk POV-**

Mati. Satu kata yang sudah merenggut semua yang kumiliki. Orang tuaku mati karena kecelakaan. Kakakku mati karena kanker saat aku masih berumur 6 tahun. Dan kini, perasaanku sudah mati di usiaku yang ke 16 tahun ini. Kau bingung kenapa aku yang dulu di bilang_ hyperactive_, periang, sangat ramah, dan akrab dengan siapa saja bisa jadi seperti ini? Tak perlu aku jelaskan dua kali bagaimanapun kau pasti akan mengerti.

Aku merasa bagai sebuah bunga tanpa air. Haha, sebuah pepatah yang kukarang sendiri ini memang benar-benar jelek sekali bukan? Tapi, setidaknya dalami sajalah dulu makna kata itu. Aku bagai bunga tanpa air (maaf, bila aku mengulanginya) dan itulah aku! Aku adalah manusia dengan perasaan yang mati. Seperti halnya bunga tanpa air. Layu dan mudah mati. Namun yang mati bukan aku, tapi perasaanku.

Aku benar-benar tak mau mengingat kejadian yang kualami seminggu yang lalu. Aku merasa sakit tiap mengingatnya. Rentetan kejadian yang kualami itu begitu menyakitkan. Saat tawa yang mulanya terasa bahagia, kini terasa hambar. Aku selalu berpikir, padahal beberapa menit sebelumnya aku dan keluargaku masih berada di dalam mobil sambil bercanda dan riang gembira seminggu lalu. Tapi, beberapa menit kemudian adalah aku yang baru bangun dari rumah sakit 3 hari kemudian dan berada dalam ruangan putih dengan kepala dan kaki di perban, Rumah Sakit. Tolong janga suruh aku untuk menceritakan secara rinci kejadian yang lalu itu, karena itu membuatku menangis tanpa henti.

Tapi…

Asal kau tahu itu adalah aku beberapa hari yang lalu sebelum akhirnya masuk sebagai anak asuh dalam panti asuhan Everlasting. Semua orang di sini telah mengubah pemikiranku—saat perasaanku mati—bahwa aku tak membutuhkan orang lain, selain orang tuaku. Namun, lewat keramahan mereka—para anak asuh yang lain—dan juga perlindungan mereka serta… bahu mereka ketika aku lemah dan hanya bisa menangis. Mereka selalu ada di saat aku membutuhkan, dan akhirnya berusaha merubah sedikit demi sedikit dirimu menjadi seperti yang dahulu. Menjadi seorang Lee Hyukjae yang dahulu. Ah! Masih ada satu orang lagi, dia—

"_Anak-anak_~"

Ah… Suara lembut itu. Yah, itu suara _Eomma_-ku, bukan _Eomma_ kandung sih, hanya _Eomma_ asuh dari kami semua, para anak asuh panti asuhan Everlasting. Dia sangat cantik, lembut, penyayang, memiliki kasih sayang seperti seorang ibu, dan dia benar-benar seperti malaikat. Bahkan suaminya selalu memanggilnya, 'My Angel', itu yang kudengar sih.

Hey! Jangan langsung mendeskripsikan ia adalah seorang _yeoja_. Dia itu _namja_ yang sangat cantik. Kau tahu bukan bahwa di Korea banyak manusia terutama _namja_ dengan istilah _Pretty Boy_? Maka _Eomma_ asuhku masuk ke dalam salah satunya! Dia bernama Kim Jungsoo—(dulu sih katanya Park Jungsoo, sebelum dia menikah dengan Kangin _Appa_)_—_atau biasa di panggil Leeteuk. Artinya sih Spesial. Yah, dia memang sangat spesial untuk kami. Dia lebih baik dari _yeoja_ manapun. Tokoh seorang panutan pemimpin yang membimbing anak asuhnya untuk tetap semangat menjalani hidup.

"Hey, _chagi_?" Aku langsung menolehkan kepalaku ke pintu kamarku bersamaan dengan Wookie atau Ryeowook—_roomate_-ku—dan mendapati kepala Teukie _Eomma_ menyembul dari sana. Ah, bahkan lihatlah senyumnya itu, begitu menenangkan.

"Ayo makan siang!" Aku dan Ryeowook langsung mengangguk. Kami berdua langsung turun dari atas ranjang menuju bawah. Yah, sebenarnya kamar ini untuk orang dengan dua kasur bertingkat. Aku dengan seorang temanku yang bernama Minho dan Ryeowook bersama seorang bernama Yesung. Kau bertanya kemana dua mahluk itu? Aku sendiri tidak tahu!

"Hyukkie, Wookie, cepat! Yang lain sudah menunggu di meja makan." Aku mengangguk dan berjalan keluar saat Teukie _Eomma_ membukakan pintu untuk kami. Aku langsung mendekati Teukie _Eomma_ dan merangkul lengannya manja, sementara Ryeowook _hyung_ sudah berjalan duluan menuju ruang makan. Teukie _Eomma_ tersenyum dan mengusap surai coklat kemerahanku.

"Dasar! Mentang-mentang kau paling kecil, kau jadi yang paling manja!" Aku hanya bisa menyengir dan menarik tangan Teukie _Eomma_ menuju ruang makan.

"Hyukkie~" Aku menoleh dan mendapati Kyuhyun memanggilku dari meja seberang. Segera kulepas rangkulanku pada tangan Teukie _Eomma_.

"Aku mau ke meja seberang dengan Kyu _ne, Eomma_?" setelah Teukie _Eomma_ mengangguk, aku langsung berjalan menghampiri sahabatku Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan PSP-nya. Aku salut, dia sebenarnya bukan salah satu anak asuh di tempat ini, tapi orang tuanya sering membantu donasi panti asuhan ini agar tetap berdiri hingga sekarang, makanya ia sering datang ke sini. Nama_ Appa _dan _Eomma_-nya, Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum. Dia tua dua bulan dariku. Kami lahir di tahun yang sama. Bedanya aku pada 4 April, sementara dia pada 3 Februari.

"Hey! Katanya sore ini akan ada anak dari pemilik panti asuhan ini!" Aku hanya ber'oh' ria dan mengangguk. Dan sedetik kemudian aku terkekeh saat melihat Kyuhyun merengut aneh.

"Kenapa tanggapanmu begitu? Aku 'kan sedang menyampaikan hal penting!" Aku menautkan kedua alisku bingung.

"Apanya yang penting?" Kulihat Kyuhyun memutar bola mata malas ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Dia tampan dan kurasa cocok untukmu." Aku mendengus mendengar bisikannya itu. Apanya yang penting!?

"Hey, bukankah itu hal bagus untukmu? Dia mengincar anak paling muda disini dan akan segera mengadopsinya." Aku membelalakan mataku.

"Mak—maksudnya?" Kyuhyun menatapku dengan pandangan… prihatin?

"Kurasa kau belum tau tentang rahasia panti asuhan ini. Akan kuberitahukan rahasianya selesai makan siang nanti." Aku mengangguk. Lagipula tidak baikkan memberi tahukan suatu rahasia di tengah orang ramai begini?

"Hyukkie, ini makanlah." Aku tersenyum ke arah Wookie _hyung_ yang membawakan aku nampan berisi _bulgogi_.

"Loh, _hyung_, buatku mana?" aku tertawa ketika pertanyaan Kyuhyun tidak diherani oleh Wookie _hyung_.

"Kau 'kan hanya tamu disini! Ambil saja sendiri, aku hanya mau mengambil untuk adik kesayanganku saja," Haha, _Poor_ Kyuhnie~

TING! TING!

Kami bertiga langsung menolehkan kepala kami ke arah Kangin _Appa _yang berdiri didekat Teukie _Eomma_ di dekat _counter_ dapur. Kulihat ia memegang gelas bir besar dan sendok di tangan kanannya. Kurasa itu yang digunakannya untuk menyebabkan bunyi itu.

"Anak-anak, perhatikan sebentar_, ne_? Hari ini kita akan kedatangan putra tunggal dari mendiang Tuan Lee, beliau adalah perwakilan dari mendiang pemilik panti asuhan ini. Dan ini bagi yang belum tau."

Sebentar? Mengapa banyak anak panti yang menatapku dengan pandangan iba? Bahkan Wookie _hyung_ juga. Aku memilih tidak menghiraukannya dan kembali menatap Teukie _Eomma_.

"Jadi, saya mohon pakai pakaian terbaik kalian dan berlakulah yang sopan. Setelah makan persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik. Beliau akan datang pukul 4 sore nanti." Lanjut Teukie _Eomma_.

Aku langsung menoleh ke arah jam yang ada didinding. Masih pukul 1 lewat 12 menit. Masih ada beberap jam lagi bukan?

"Ahhhh… Hyukkie kenapa makananmu tidak kamu makan?" aku langsung tersentak kaget. Ternyata aku tengah melamun. Aku hanya tersenyum ke arah Wookie _hyung _agar dia tak khawatir. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap sayang rambutku.

"Hey! Segera kau habiskan makananmu itu! Ada yang harus kita bicarakan." Aku mengangguk kembali ke Kyuhyun yang sibuk dengan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam dan juga sedikit agak berisik itu, PSP. Kulahap _bulgogi_-ku dengan lahap. Karena aku memang belum makan semenjak tadi pagi karena bangun kesiangan. Kira-kira… seperti apa yah, putra tuan Lee itu?

**-Eunhyuk POV end-**

**-oOoOoOo-**

Kini semua anak tengah sibuk dengan lemari bajunya masing-masing. Entah, apa yang tengah mereka lakukan karena sedari tadi mereka hanya melempar-lempar baju yang sudah mereka paskan pada tubuh mereka. -_-

Namun, lain halnya dengan _namja_ manis bersurai coklat kemerahan ini. Ia masih sibuk dengan pemikirannya hingga akhirnya suara sang _hyung_ bermata sipit dan beraura agak… err… gelap, mengagetkan lamunannya.

"Hyukkie, kau belum bersiap? Sudah hampir jam setengah 4 lewat." _Namja_ manis yang di panggil Hyukkie—Eunhyuk—itu langsung menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukan pukul 03:38 dan menyengir ke arah _namja_ paling tua di antara penghuni lainnya itu.

"Hehe, _ne, hyung_." ia pun berjalan lunglai menuju lemarinya dan membukanya. Tiba-tiba ia di kagetkan dengan tangan Yesung—_namja_ yang ia panggil _hyung_—sudah menjulur masuk dari samping kepalanya menuju lemarinya.

"Heh? Kenapa, _hyung_?" tanyanya polos saat Yesung mengambil sebuah baju _sweater_ hangat berwarna _pink_ dan mengepaskannya ke tubuhnya.

"Untuk menghindari ketidaksukaan Tuan Muda Lee saat melihatmu, yang _notabene_ penghuni baru panti asuhan ini dan parahnya lagi kau paling muda." Eunhyuk menyerngit saat Yesung kembali mengucap kata 'paling muda' di kalimatnya.

"_Hyung_?" Yesung hanya menggumam untuk menjawab panggilan itu. Eunhyuk membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk _sweater_ yang di berikan Yesung itu.

"Sebenarnya… kenapa sih hubungan Tuan Muda Lee itu dengan aku yang paling muda?" Yesung hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis yang memperlihatkan pipi _chubby_-nya yang begitu bulat penuh.

"Kau akan tahu nanti." Ujar Yesung membuat Eunhyuk mendengus mendengar jawaban itu.

CKLEK!

"Hey, kalian sudah siap apa bel—_OMONA_! Lee Hyukjae! Mobil Tuan Muda Lee sudah hampir sampai gerbang depan dan kau belum bersiap?!" Eunhyuk hanya menyengir mendengar teriakan Leeteuk dan langsung mendorong Yesung keluar dengan Leeteuk dan segera menutup pintu kamarnya untuk berganti baju.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Semua anak berdiri di depan teras rumah sambil memasang wajah gugup mereka. Yah, Tuan Muda Lee—menurut kabarnya—adalah seorang yang temperamental dan pemilik sifat dingin. Eunhyuk hanya menatap heran para _hyung_-nya dan mengendikkan bahunya dengan pelan.

PUK!

Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah cemberut Kyuhyun yang terlihat agak aneh. Dia menyerngitkan dahinya bingung.

"Bukankah kita akan membicarakan masalah rahasia ini di taman belakang? Aku sudah menunggumu hampir setengah jam!" bisik Kyuhyun tepat di telinga Eunhyuk dan membuat _namja_ pecinta _strawberry_ itu menepuk dahinya keras membuahkan tatapan heran dari semuanya yang ada disana—minus ia dan Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menyengir imut ke arah semuanya dan menatap Kyuhyun polos.

"Aku lupa, Kyu. _Mianhae_…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas. Baginya wajah polos Eunhyuk yang seperti itu membuatnya gemas sendiri dan rasa marahnya entah lenyap ke mana.

"Yasudah, nanti kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti." Ujar Kyuhyun.

BRRUUUM!

Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae langsung berdiri di samping kiri Leeteuk yang sudah siap di ujung barisan(?) anak penghuni sambil tersenyum hangat memegang tangan suaminya, Kangin, yang tepat berdiri di samping kanannya ketika melihat sebuah Mercedes Benz McLaren tepat berhenti di depan panti asuhan itu.

Pintu mobil mewah yang masuk dalam 10 kapasitas mobil mewah tercepat di dunia itu terbuka. Dari bawah kita dapat lihat sebuah kaki jenjang yang turun menyentuh tanah dan menampilkan celana _jeans_ berwarna hitam dan sepatu _vans_ berwarna putih. Dan secara _close up_, tubuh _namja _berbalutkan baju tanpa lengan itu memperlihatkan bisep kekarnya dan juga wajah putih mulus yang di tutupi sebuah _sunglasses_ hitam yang terlihat eksotis.

"_Annyeonghasseyo…_" Koor mereka semua. Eunhyuk yang baru tahu cara mereka menyapa langsung terdiam menunduk—karena Kyuhyun mendorong lehernya membuatnya meringis.

"Bangun." Eunhyuk dapat mendengar suara datar _namja_ itu terdengar. Semua pun otomatis terbangun dan tegak kembali. Eunhyuk harus berkata WOW! Nampaknya manusia ini berpengaruh luar biasa hingga membuat semuanya dapat patuh kepadanya.

"Teukie _ahjumma_, aku ingin berbicara padamu." Ujar _namja _itu sambil melepaskan _sunglasses_-nya hingga memperlihatkan wajah tampannya yang membuat hampir semua yang ada di sana memekik karena pesonanya.

Eunhyuk sendiri sudah merasa mematung karena melihat wajah _namja_ tampan itu. Terbalut dalam ukiran kesempurnaan Tuhan yang sangat menawan dan mempesona. Dua _obsidian_ yang sangat manis dan terbentuk sempurna berbentuk seperti mata ikan lucu yang membuat kesan kekanakan muncul pada wajah tampannya. Eunhyuk sudah berpikir bahwa _namja_ ini—

"Jangan berpikir dia seumuran denganmu! Dia sudah berusia 27 tahun!" Eunhyuk hanya bisa cengo mendengar bisikan Kyuhyun. WTH! Bahkan wajah _namja_ itu saja sudah benar-benar menipu!

"Teukie _ahjumma_, _kajja_!" Leeteuk pun mengangguk dan berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkan semuanya yang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Eunhyuk baru ingin masuk menyusul Kyuhyun yang berjalan sambil memainkan PSP-nya, namun _namja _itu—

GREP!

"Eh?" ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapatkan wajah datar _namja_ itu menatapnya _intens_.

—masih sambil mencengkram pergelangan tangannya.

"Lee Donghae _ibnida_, panggil saja Hae. Dan kurasa aku tahu kau lebih muda dariku. Jadi panggil aku _hyung_!" Hyukjae hanya bisa semakin cengo di tempatnya berdiri ketika _namja_ itu tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di depan teras—

"Hyukkie!"

—dan tersadar setelah mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari taman belakang.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Leeteuk terlihat menggigit-gigit kecil saat Donghae, Tuan Muda Lee itu menatapnya datar.

—namun tersirat makna lain dalam tatapannya.

"Siapa nama _namja_ itu?" tanya Donghae datar. Ia dan Leeteuk tengah berada di dalam ruangan aula keluarga di panti asuhan itu. Leeteuk yang duduk di salah satu kursi hanya menggerak-gerakkan matanya gelisah. Donghae yang berdiri di dekat jendela—menatap Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun yang tengah bercanda di taman belakang—sambil memainkan _sunglasses_ ditangannya.

"Dia pasti paling muda disini bukan? Setahuku Kim Ryeowook yang terakhir kemarin di nobatkan termuda setelah aku mengambil Lee Taemin bukan? Dan lagipula panti asuhan kita di cabang Korea ini menerima hanya sesuai umur ke tertua ke termuda." Ujarnya dengan—sangat—datar. Leeteuk menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia benar-benar Eunhyuk, anak asuh yang paling muda dan paling di sayanginya itu di bawa 'pergi' oleh Donghae.

"Tap—tapi Tuan, kita tid—"

"Ah! Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Tugasku sudah selesai mengawasi panti ini, ternyata pekerjaan Appa dulu terlihat mudah." Potong Donghae pada pembelaan Leeteuk. Ia langsung memakai _sunglasses_-nya kembali dan segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruangan yang agak besar itu dan segera membuka pintunya, namun ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya,

"Aku mau besok anak itu sudah siap aku 'bawa'. Tak ada yang bisa kalian lakukan untuk membantah atau mengadiliku!" ujarnya tanpa membalikkan badannya dan langsung menutup pintu itu.

—meninggalkan Leeteuk yang menangis terisak di sana sambil memegang ponselnya yang berisi _wallpaper _fotonya dan Eunhyuk saat kemarin mereka jalan bertiga dengan Kangin.

"Hiks… Hiks… Maafkan _Eomma,_ _chagi_… Hiks… Hiks… Terpaksa kami harus… hiks… merelakanmu…"

**-oOoOoOo-**

"_**Kau perlu tahu, Hyukkie. Dari 5 tahun yang lalu, setahun sekali, si Donghae itu selalu mengadopsi anak paling muda untuk di jadikan 'budak'nya. Aku yang jenius seperti ini saja tidak bisa mendefinisikan secara benar apa arti kata 'budak' itu sendiri. Tapi, yang pasti. Kalau katanya kau tidak bisa memuaskannya sebagai 'budak', maka kau sudah akan di asingkan dari Korea olehnya. Kabarnya saja, Taemin yang tahun kemarin di adopsi olehnya sudah hilang dari Korea dan kini bersama dengan orang tua angkatnya di London."**_

Eunhyuk terlihat frustasi setiap kali mengingat setiap deret kata dari penuturan Kyuhyun sore kemarin itu. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang indah itu dan segera menidurkan tubuhnya dengan kasar di ranjangnya.

"Terus gimana dong? Aku enggak mau ikut sama manusia es batu itu!" gerutu Eunhyuk sambil membolak-balikkan tubuh kurusnya di ranjangnya. Ia kemudian menghentikan kegiatannya yang tidak jelas itu ketika melihat Yesung masuk.

"Loh, _hyung_?" tegur Eunhyuk namun Yesung tetap tidak bergeming. Malah ia berjalan menuju lemari Eunhyuk dan membukanya.

"Eh? Yak _hyung_!" Eunhyuk langsung melompat turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Yesung yang sudah ingin membongkar lemarinya dan menarik tangan Yesung untuk menghadapnya.

"Kau kenapa sih _hyung_? Kalau mau pinjam bajuku bilang dong!" ujar Eunhyuk. Ia langsung mendekati lemari dan membenarkan kembali bajunya—meninggalkan Yesung yang dibelakanginya sambil mengepalkan tangan.

BRAK!

"Eurrghh…" Eunhyuk langsung melenguh saat tubuh depannya menghantam pintu lemari yang sebelahnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Yesung begitu dekat dengannya—membuat wajahnya memerah.

"_Hyu—hyung_? Kau mau ap—"

"Sssst…" Yesung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir _plum_ Eunhyuk. Sementara tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan pada perut Eunhyuk membuat _namja_ manis itu lebih dekat dengannya. Eunhyuk semakin merona heboh saat merasakan posisinya dengan Yesung yang sudah di ambang normal ini.

"Biarkan seperti ini…" bisik Yesung. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu dan Yesung yang mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Eunhyuk.

"Aku tak ingin kau di bawa pergi oleh Donghae-_ssi_. _Saranghae_…"

DEG!

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

Berniat memberikan ff ini** REVIEW**? :P

**#bow  
EviLisaa2101_**

**C U IN NEXT CHAP! ^^**

**CIAO! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Dream's Better than Real Life

"_Eurrghh…" Eunhyuk langsung melenguh saat tubuh depannya menghantam pintu lemari yang sebelahnya. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati wajah Yesung begitu dekat dengannya—membuat wajahnya memerah._

"_Hyu—hyung? Kau mau ap—"_

"_Sssst…" Yesung menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir plum Eunhyuk. Sementara tangan kirinya ia lingkarkan pada perut Eunhyuk membuat namja manis itu lebih dekat dengannya. Eunhyuk semakin merona heboh saat merasakan posisinya dengan Yesung yang sudah di ambang normal ini._

"_Biarkan seperti ini…" bisik Yesung. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan mereka terdiam dengan posisi seperti itu dan Yesung yang mulai menenggelamkan wajahnya di cerukan leher Eunhyuk._

"_Aku tak ingin kau di bawa pergi oleh Donghae-ssi. Saranghae…"_

_DEG!_

—**( )—**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from_ _**ΣXO-K**__** – Baby Don't Cry **__as a Back__sound_

.

.

**WARNING!**Yaoi, typo(s), **No Editing**, AU, OOC, Mature Content, Sexual Harassement, BDSM, Sex Toys, Rape, semi Bondage & Pedo!Hae, etc can find by URself!

—oOo—**  
**Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae, Kim Jongwoon (Yesung)** [HaeHyuk/slight!YeHyuk]** with another supporting Cast/Pairs  
Genre(s): **Romance – Hurt/Comfort**  
Rated:** M  
**Lenght/Type: 5.160 words [multichap—chap 2/5]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ! **  
**DON'T BASH/FLAME A ****CHARA!  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

a/n: bayangkan aja Hyukmma di Happiness karena super aegyo & Uke-nya bener-bener keliatan di situ (,) kalau Haeppa di SFS karena kesan sexy-nya ada di situ :p

—(^0^)—

—**Author POV—**

"Aku tak ingin kau di bawa pergi oleh Donghae-_ssi_. _Saranghae_…"

DEG!

Eunhyuk terdiam mematung di tempatnya mendengar pengakuan Yesung. Ia melirik tangan Yesung yang masih melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dengan sedikit kuat saat merasakan kecupan kecil Yesung di tengkuknya.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu?" suara Yesung pun kembali memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka. Tak di pungkiri, jantung Yesung berdetak cukup kuat karena menunggu jawaban Eunhyuk. Dia mengeratkan pelukannya dan makin menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk melepaskan gigitannya dan sedikit menghela nafas, "_Hyung_... Ak—aku—"

BRAK!

"Hyukkie~! Kau sedang ap—" Suara Kangin—yang di duga pemicu suara gebrakan pintu itu—langsung terdiam di tempat melihat posisi kedua 'anak'nya yang agak... err... intim?

"Yak! Jongwoon! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Bukankah kau kusuruh untuk membantu Hyukkie merapikan bajunya ke dalam koper?" ujar Kangin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada dan menatap Yesung tajam.

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya, "_M—MWO_?!" pekiknya cukup kuat. Dia menatap Kangin seakan meminta _namja _itu menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah langsung menjadi datar dan memandang Eunhyuk dengan tatapan prihatin.

"Yesung, kau siapkan saja baju si bungsu. Hyukkie, kau ikut _Appa_." Ujar Kangin datar. Dia pun berjalan dengan agak lemas menuju keluar kamar Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk masih terdiam di tempatnya.

"Mak—maksudnya?" gumamnya sangat pelan—walau Yesung masih dapat mendengarnya. Yesung tersenyum miris Dia kembali merengkuh tubuh kurus Eunhyuk ke dalam tubuhnya yang memang agak sedikit lebih besar dari Eunhyuk.

"Jaga dirimu." Ucapnya ambigu—membuat kedua alis Eunhyuk tertaut. Dia baru ingin membuka mulut—ingin menanyakan maksud semuanya—namun terhenti ketika merasakan bibir Yesung berada di atas bibir mungilnya yang ranum dan penuh itu.

Eunhyuk merasa ingin menangis ketika merasakan ciuman Yesung yang menuntutnya untuk membalasnya itu. Namun, tak di pungkiri, bibir Yesung yang agak tebal itu berhasil membawanya ke dalam kenikmatan tersendiri. Apalagi saat merasakan benda tak bertulang menerobos masuk di antara kedua belah bibirnya dan merasakan sensasi basah yang hangat.

Tanpa di perintah, kedua tangan Eunhyuk seakan sudah berjalan sendiri meraba lengan Yesung dan beralih memeluk leher Yesung. Membuat pagutan pada kedua bibir mereka terasa begitu dalam di tambah tekanan dari tangan Eunhyuk pada tengkuk Yesung. Kedua mata mereka saling terpejam erat dan saling menyalurkan kehangatan yang tersisa yang bisa mereka bagi bersama.

Yesung melepaskan ciumannya. Dan menanamkan kembali satu kecupan di kening Eunhyuk, begitu lama dan begitu lembut. Ia menempelkan kedua kening mereka dan menatap dalam mata Eunhyuk yang masih agak sedikit terengah karena ciuman mereka.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu." Eunhyuk terdiam lagi. Ia membalas tatapan Yesung.

Ia sendiri serasa ingin sekali menghentikan waktu ketika merasakan pelukan Yesung mengerat. Ia merasa ingin sekali memutar kembali waktu agar ia bisa menyembunyikan dirinya dari pemuda bernama Donghae itu. Dia ingin... Sangat ingin sekali. Yesung mengeratkan kembali pelukan mereka seakan ingin memiliki sendiri tubuh ramping di dekapannya itu. Ingin meng-klaim sendiri tubuh sewangi stroberi itu hanya untuknya seorang. Dia ingin, benar-benar ingin.

_**[Terkadang kau berpikir bahwa waktu dapat membunuh kebahagiaanmu, eoh?]**_

"Hiks... Hiks... Hyuk—Hyukkie mau dibawa ke mana, _hyung_?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan suara seraknya yang mulai terisak. Ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu Yesung dan memeluk pundak Yesung dengan erat.

Yesung mencibir dalam hati, ia sudah sangat tahu bahwa ini akan terjadi juga. Ia membelai punggung Eunhyuk dan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di pundak juga leher Eunhyuk untuk menenangkan _namja_ manis itu. Yang ada, kecupan yang Eunhyuk rasa hangat itu malah membuatnya makin ingin menangis. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana setelah ini. Yang pasti perasaan tidak enak menerpa hatinya dan ia benar-benar tidak ingin pergi setelah pelukan ini terlepas.

"_Saranghae, _Hyukkie. _Jeongmal saranghae..._"

—oOo—

Leeteuk menutup pelan pintu kamar yang ada 4 kamar dari aula. Dia meringis menatap pintu kayu jati yang mungkin sudah berusia sekitar 9 tahunan itu—setara dengan bangunan yang masih berdiri kokoh yang di tinggalinya kini itu. Dia masih mengingat betul apa yang di lakukan kedua 'anak'nya di balik pintu kamar itu.

"Apa aku menolak saja?" gumamnya. _Namja_ cantik itu langsung kembali berjalan mendatangi suaminya yang kini tengah terduduk diam dibalik ruangan Aula. Wajah _namja_ cantik itu kemudian melembut ketika melihat suaminya melirik dirinya. Leeteuk kemudian berjalan mendekati Kangin dan duduk di sampingnya. Kangin tersenyum dan mengusap sayang surai Leeteuk.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk retoris. Kangin menghentikan usapannya dan menurunkan tangannya ke pinggang Leeteuk. Di peluknya pinggang istri yang sudah menemaninya hampir lebih dari 7 tahun itu. Ia menghela nafas, "Aku tak tahu, _chagi_. Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa menolak segala keinginan Tn. Muda Donghae. Kau masih ingat bagaimana waktu kita menolak dia membawa Taemin tahun lalu? Dia menyuruh 5 bodyguardnya yang berbadan 2 kali lebih besar dari aku untuk memukuliku dan Donghae membawamu sebagai pengganti Taemin. Aku tidak mau itu sampai terjadi lagi." Kangin kemudian memeluk tubuh Leeteuk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Leeteuk.

Leeteuk tersenyum tipis, masih segar di pikirannya _kejadian_ setahun yang lalu. Yah, setahun yang lalu pada yang tanggal sama Donghae berkunjung tadi sore, dia juga melakukan peninjauan panti. Dan ia kembali meminta satu anak lagi untuk ia adopsi yaitu _namja_ berusia 16 tahun bernama Lee Taemin. Padahal ia sudah pernah membawa Do Kyungsoo, Henry Lau, Kim Keybum, dan Luhan pada tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Entah apa yang diincarnya namun yang pasti berita tentang keadaan 4 anak mantan penghuni panti tersebut tidak pernah terdengar lagi ke telinga mereka.

Dan pada tahun kemarin juga. Saat Lee Taemin akan di bawa oleh Donghae, namun Kangin menolak. Dan hasil yang mereka peroleh adalah tubuh Kangin yang penuh luka lebam karena babak belur di _habisi_ oleh 5 bodyguard berbadan kekar bawahan Donghae. Dan Kangin hampir saja kehilangan Leeteuk saat itu juga apabila ia tak membiarkan Donghae membawa Taemin.

"Sudah, Teukie-_ah_. Jangan dipikirkan." Ujar Kangin sambil menutup matanya menikmati usapan tangan Leeteuk pada punggung tegapnya. Kangin tahu, Leeteuk pasti mengingat kejadian itu tiap kali mereka tengah membahasnya. Leeteuk hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kangin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Leeteuk sambil menerawang. Kehilangan satu lagi anak asuhnya membuatnya seakan-akan gagal menjadi _orang tua_ yang bisa mendidik anaknya. Dia tidak bisa mempertahankan apa yang seharusnya menjadi haknya. Bagaimana ia bisa tenang menjalani hidup bila keadaan para putranya yang di bawa Donghae kini saja ia tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kangin terdiam mendapatkan tubuh bergetar Leeteuk dan bahunya yang menjadi sandaran kepala Leeteuk terasa basah. Di renggangkannya pelukan mereka dan di angkatnya dagu Leeteuk yang tengah menunduk. Ia meringis melihat mata Leeteuk memerah dan akhirnya setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Leeteuk.

"Ssssttt~ _uljima chagi_. Aku berjanji akan sesegera mungkin membicarakan ini dengan Tn. Muda Donghae. Akan kuusahakan yang terbaik agar Eunhyukkie tetap berada di sini, atau paling tidak kau masih menghubungi atau dapat menemuinya sekalipun Tn. Muda Donghae itu tetap berniat membawa Eunhyuk." Leeteuk langsung menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

Kangin terkekeh saat Leeteuk mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya ke depan wajahnya, "Janji?" rengek Leeteuk. Kangin mengangguk dan mengaitkan kedua kelingking mereka. Ia menarik tengkuk Leeteuk dengan tangan kirinya yang tidak terkait dengan jari Leeteuk dan menempelkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Leeteuk memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Kangin melumat lembut bibirnya dan memagutnya begitu hangat.

"Errr... _Eomma_! _Appa_!"

PLOP!

Kedua pasangan tertua di panti asuhan Everlasting ini langsung melepaskan kedua bibir mereka dan secara bersamaan menoleh ke arah _namja_ manis yang berdiri di depan pintu dan menatap mereka dengan polosnya—walaupun dapat sedikit jelas tergambar semburat tipis di pipi tembamnya yang tirus.

"Ah, Hyukkie," Leeteuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kau sudah datang. Kemarilah!" Leeteuk menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Eunhyuk sebagai isyarat untuk _namja_ manis itu mendekatinya. Ia tersenyum tipis ke arah Kangin yang mengusap sayang lengan Eunhyuk, "Bisa kau tinggalkan kami? Ada _privacy_, Kangin-_ah_." Kangin mengangguk dan berdiri dari duduknya. Ia mengecup sekilas kening Eunhyuk kemudian mengacak rambut Eunhyuk gemas. Ia berjalan meninggalkan kedua _namja_ cantik itu dan menutup pintu aula sederhana itu.

"Bukannya _Appa_ yang mau bicara?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya. Leeteuk tersenyum lembut dan mencubit pucuk hidung Eunhyuk gemas, "_Appa_ ada sedikit urusan, sayang. Jadi _Eomma_ saja _nde_ yang berbicara?" Eunhyuk mengangguk imut dan membiarkan tangan Leeteuk menyusuri tiap sisi wajah tegasnya yang manis dan imut itu.

"Ini... tentang masalah adopsimu besok." Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya dan spontan berdiri—membuat Leeteuk kaget, namun tetap berusaha tenang. Ia menarik lembut Eunhyuk agar duduk kembali dan mengusap lengannya agar _namja_ manis itu tenang. Dia kemudian membawa _namja_ manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

Eunhyuk yang merasa kesal karena tiba-tiba mendapat berita ini tanpa pemberitahuannya itupun memberontak dari pelukan Leeteuk. Leeteuk meringis, ketika mendapati Eunhyuk menatapnya tajam. Ia merasa tatapan itu dalam sedetik saja dapat membunuhnya.

"_Chagi_, jangan tatap _Eom_—"

"Kenapa _Eomma_ tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu kalau aku sudah akan di adopsi besok. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang akan mengadopsiku besok. Ah! Aku tahu! Aku akan di adopsi oleh Donghae itu, kan?! Kyuhyun sudah menceritakannya padaku tadi sore, terlebih masalah tentang anak termuda yang akan di bawanya tiap setahun sekali. Hiks... Hiks... _Eomma_ kan—hiks... tahu kalau aku tidak—hiks... bisa pergi dari tempat ini. Hiks... aku sudah terlanjur beradaptasi sepenuhnya dengan tempat ini. Hiks... Hiks... Kenapa..." mata Leeteuk langsung berkaca-kaca mendengar suara Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba menjadi parau. Ia kembali menarik _namja_ manis itu ke dalam pelukannya yang nyaman. Di belainya punggung Eunhyuk, berusaha menenangkan _namja_ manis itu agar berhenti dari tangisnya.

"_Eomma_ juga tidak mau, Hyukkie. _Eomma_ benar-benar tidak mau. Tapi... _Eomma_ tidak tahu harus berbuat apa... Tapi kau tetaplah tenang. _Eomma_ akan berusaha yang terbaik untukmu. Agar kau tetap berada di sini." ujar Leeteuk. Eunhyuk mengangguk dalam pelukan Leeteuk. Tak lama ia membalas pelukan Leeteuk dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di cerukan leher Leeteuk. Tangisnya ia tumpah ruahkan di sana. Membuatnya terlihat benar-benar sangat lemah sekarang. Siapapun pasti akan menjadi iba melihat dirinya yang seperti itu.

_**[Terkadang, apa yang kita dapatkan tidak pernah sama dengan yang kita harapkan. Sebuah harapan berlebih dapat menjatuhkan, dan sebuah harapan rendah kelak terpandang sebelah mata.]**_

—**oOo—**

Kangin menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya yang berada tepat di kamar utama panti asuhan. Ia memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya dan menerawangnya. Selintas wajah menangis Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk terbayang di otaknya. Ia menutup matanya sekilas dan menghela nafas, kemudian kembali membuka matanya untuk sekedar memandang jam digital yang terpajang di dinding.

**Saturday, 2012/0****9****/10**  
**0****9****:45 ****P****M**** — ****South Korean Time**

Kangin kembali menghela nafasnya ketika melihat jam yang tertera itu. Hanya tinggal beberapa jam lagi kesempatannya untuk berbicara dengan Donghae dan meminta negoisasi kecil dengan Donghae. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin kejadian setahun yang lalu sampai terulang.

Ia kemudian langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan mengangkat gagang telepon. Di bukanya buku telepon di samping telepon itu dan menekan papan tombol dari nomor bertuliskan 'Tuan Muda Donghae'.

TUT!

TUT!

/ "_Yeoboseyo_..." / Kangin langsung menarik nafas dalam—menekan rasa gugupnya—dan menghebuskannya kembali.

"Err... Selamat malam, Tuan Muda, ini saya Kangin."

/ "Ah, _nde_._ Waeyogeuraeyo_?" / Kangin sempat menahan nafasnya mendengar suara datar itu. Dia benar-benar merasa takut belum lagi dengan nada yang biasa di tunjukan Donghae bila tengah menahan rasa emosinya yang tinggi.

"Err... Ini masalah—"

/ "Lee Hyukjae?" / Tanya Donghae memotong ucapan Kangin. Kangin kembali menahan nafasnya dan menghembuskannya kasar. "_N—nde_, Tuan Muda. Bisakah... anda... mencabut kembali ijin pengadopsian anda atas nama Hyukjae?" mohon Kangin. Oh, demi Tuhan. Kangin sangat jarang mengeluarkan nada memohon seperti ini pada siapapun. Tapi, demi kasus ini, kali ini mungkin ia harus membuang jauh rasa egoisnya demi orang yang disayanginya.

/ "Hehe." / Kangin menggigit bibirnya begitu mendengar suara tawa yang dingin itu. Dia merasa perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

/ "Baiklah— /

Kangin menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata bisa semudah itu meminta hal itu pada Donghae yang tempramental itu. Dia harap setelah ini hal ini selesai—

/ "—tapi besok aku akan membawa Leeteuk bersamaku. Bagaimana, Kangin-_ssi_?" /

—tapi, nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Dia mencibir dalam hati bahwa ternyata tidak semudah itu meminta pada orang yang egois seperti Donghae.

"Tap—tapi—"

/ "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, Kangin. Kau memilih seorang yang kau anggap sebelah hatimu yang hilang atau seseorang yang bahkan hanya berstatus sebagai anak asuhmu?! Aku tidak mau tahu dan tidak perduli, yang penting besok Lee Hyukjae sudah siap aku bawa. Aku menginginkanNYA!" /

"Tunggu! Saya ingin mem—

TUT!

TUT!

—bicarakan tentang Hyuk—aish!" Kangin membanting gagang teleponnya ke lantai. Di biarkannya telepon dan talinya menggantung begitu saja di samping meja telepon.

BUAGH!

Emosi sudah benar-benar menguasai Kangin hingga ke ubun-ubunnya. Dengan kalap ia memukul dinding kamarnya hingga tangannya terasa membengkak dan lama kelamaan mengeluarkan darah.

KLIK!

"Kangin-_ah_. Hyukkie sudah kembali ke kam—Astaga!" Leeteuk yang berdiri di depan pintu tadi langsung berlari menghampiri Kangin yang nampak terengah-engah bersandar pada dinding kamar dengan tangan mengeluarkan darah. Ia berjongkok menghampiri Kangin yang terduduk dengan kaki berselonjor.

"Kangin, apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanyanya panik sambil mengangkat tangan Kangin yang berdarah. Kangin tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih menarik Leeteuk ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat.

"Kangin, kau kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk lagi—kali ini dengan nada yang lebih lembut. Ia merasa sesuatu terjadi dan memuat Kangin emosi. Yah, Kangin orang yang cukup tidak mampu menekan rasa emosinya hingga ia bisa dengan mudah melampiaskannya baik pada benda mati atau pada orang di dekatnya.

Kangin menggeleng. Ia menarik tengkuk Leeteuk dan menempelkan bibir keduanya. Ia melumat sedikit kasar bibir malaikatnya itu hingga membuat Leeteuk mendesah dan memeluk leher Kangin dengan erat. Leeteuk membiarkan Kangin seperti itu karena Kangin hanya mampu melepaskan rasa emosinya hanya bila melampiaskan semuanya padanya. Ia tak apa, selama Kangin tenang, maka ia juga akan tenang.

—**oOo—**

Donghae menatap datar iPhone-nya dan kemudian melemparnya sembarang arah di ranjangnya. Ia kemudian berjalan angkuh menuju keluar kamarnya, di depannya sudah berdiri 3 orang _namja_ yang nampak beberapa benda berada ditangannya masing-masing. Yang bermata seperti kucing itu kini tengah memegang sebuah nampan dengan sepiring potongan dadu buah apel. Yang bertubuh mungil dan memiliki pipi tembam itu tengah membawa sebuah handuk panjang terselampir dibahunya. Dan yang satu lagi yang memiliki wajah cantik dengan bibir tipis berwarna pink alami tengah membawa mangkuk besar berisi air hangat.

"Sudah siap, Tuan Muda?" tanya yang bermata kucing. Donghae menatapnya sebentar kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya lebar-lebar untuk ketiga _namja_ itu. Dia berjalan terlebih dahulu dan mendudukan dirinya di atas kasur.

Ketiga _namja_ itu mendekatinya dan membuka kemeja biru yang tadi di pakainya. Tangan Donghae tergerak membelai paha Henry—_namja_ mungil—yang tengah mengusap tubuhnya dengan handuk yang tadi di bawanya. Tak lupa setelah mencelupkannya pada air hangat yang tadi di bawa Kyungsoo—_namja_ dengan wajah cantik dan bibir _pink_nya. Kyungsoo sendiri membiarkan tangan Donghae yang bergerilya meraba punggungnya.

Donghae menarik tengkuk Key—yang bermata kucing—dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Key dengan kasar. Ia mengambil potongan apel berbentuk dadu yang ada dalam rongga mulut Key dengan kasar dan langsung memakan kembali seluruh apel itu hingga habis dalam mulutnya. Donghae melepas ciuman— yang sebenarnya tidak bisa di bilang tengah berciuman mengingat hanya menempelkan bibir dan mengambil makanan yang ada dalam mulut seseorang—sesaat itu.

Henry masih mengusap tubuh Donghae dengan air hangat dan membiarkan tangan Donghae masuk ke dalam kaus yang di pakainya dan meraba perutnya. Ia menggigit bibir agar tak ada desahan yang keluar—karena Donghae sangat menyukai ketenangan saat ia sedang tidak melakukan _kegiatan malam_nya.

Key sendiri juga hanya mampu menggenggam dengan kuat baskom berisi air hangat yang hampir dingin di tangannya begitu merasakan remasan Donghae di punggungnya—melampiaskan desahan halusnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan _majikan_nya seperti Henry.

Seperti ini gambaran hidup seorang Lee Donghae. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana gambaran hidup menjadi nampak buruk begitu. Dia sebenarnya juga tidak ingin berbuat begini.

—sampai ia bisa menemukan **pendamping hidupnya** yang sebenarnya.

Donghae tiba-tiba menghentikan seluruh gerakan tangannya yang terasa membeku dengan sendirinya. Ia benar-benar tidak pernah _menyentuh_ lebih jauh para anak termuda yang pernah diambilnya dari panti asuhan itu. Yah, ketiga _namja_ cantik dan manis dihadapannya itu adalah anak-anak yang di_adopsi_nya beberapa tahun lalu, bahkan mereka juga mendapat gelar anak termuda ketika ia _adopsi_.

"Kalian boleh keluar." Ucap Donghae datar. Key merapikan piring kecil yang dibawanya yang diatasnya masih terdapat beberapa sisa potongan apel. Kyungsoo membawa baskomnya mengikuti Key. Henry merapikan terlebih dahulu kaus tipis yang membalut kulit atletis Donghae kemudian pamit kepada Donghae untuk menyusul kedua _namja_ yang sudah pergi itu sambil membenarkan letak handuk basah ditangannya.

"Haaah..." Key menoleh ke arah Henry saat _namja_ itu mendatanginya yang tengah membuat secangkir _cappuccino_ untuk Donghae dan juga tiga cangkir untuknya dan kedua sahabatnya. Ia dapat melihat _namja_ itu menghela nafasnya berulang-ulang padanya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Kau kenapa, _Ge_?" tanya Key. Henry menoleh dan menggeleng pelan. Ia tersenyum kepada Key membuat kedua pipi _chubby_-nya makin terlihat. Key lebih memilih tidak mempertanyakannya lebih lanjut dan lebih memilih untuk membalas senyuman itu.

"Kau sedang apa, Key?" tanya Kyungsoo. Key menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dan mengangkat sebuah nampan yang berisi secangkir _cappuccino_ diatasnya. Ia berjalan meninggalkan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Henry didapur menuju kamar Donghae dilantai dua dengan nampan ditangannya tadi.

Kyungsoo menatap Henry yang tengah menatap cangkir ditangannya dengan tatapan menerawang. Ia berjalan mendekati _namja_ imut itu dan berdiri dengan bersandar bersamanya di _counter_ depan tepat disampingnya. Ia menatap Henry dalam diam.

"Seandainya waktu itu aku tidak terlambat membawa kakakku ke rumah sakit, mungkin sampai sekarang aku masih bisa hidup dengannya. Bahagia dengannya, dan berbagi kasih sayang dengannya." Ucapn Henry. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ia menghapus setetes air mata yang keluar dari mata Henry menggunakan ibu jarinya, "Sudahlah, Henry. Dengan meratapi masa lalumu pun takkan pernah bisa merubah masa depanmu. Kau harus percaya, dibalik semua ini, pasti akan ada kejadian lainnya yang tak terduga yang Tuhan berikan pada kita. Entah itu buruk atau baik untuk kita, yang pasti Tuhan pilih itu sudah menjadi keharusan dan kebaikan kita seterusnya." Ucap Kyungsoo bijak. Henry tersenyum tipis dan memeluk Kyungsoo erat. Ia berusaha meredam tangisnya disana dan mengikis perlahan masa lalu yang selalu menghantuinya.

.

.

Yah, Henry sebenarnya bukanlah seorang yatim piatu dahulu. Ia dulunya adalah seorang pemain biola yang sangat handal disekolahnya dan selalu memenangkan kejuaraan biola dibeberapa ajang. Prestasinya itu selalu membanggakan orang tuanya dan kakak perempuannya yang bernama Amber. Namun, suatu ketika, kedua karena ada sekelompok rampok yang datang merampas harta bendanya, kedua orang tua Henry harus mati di tangan perampok itu dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

Mengapa ia dan kakaknya selamat? Itu karena saat itu Ia tengah mengikuti seminar pecinta biola di salah satu perusahaan elektronik penyokong alat musik gesek itu. Dan Amber juga saat itu terpaksa harus pergi menghadiri acara drama kecil disekolahnya menggantikan pemeran utama pangeran dalam drama bertajuk 'Romeo dan Julliet' itu karena pemeran utamanya saat itu sedang sakit parah. Hal itu juga didukung dengan penampilan Amber yang juga memang nampak seperti laki-laki.

Kejadian itu membuat keduanya jatuh miskin dan terpaksa meninggalkan rumah mewah milik orang tua mereka karena tidak mampu membayar devisa rumah yang ternyata milik perusahaan itu. Sementara perusahaan ayah mereka sendiri juga harus jatuh ke tangan kanan ayah mereka yang berkhianat hingga keadaan saat itu semakin menyulitkan.

Mereka pun akhirnya hidup di rumah kecil hasil tabungan mereka berdua dan makan dari hasil pekerjaan jalanan yang bisa menghidupi diri mereka. Henry sebagai pemain biola jalanan dan Amber sebagai _street dancer_ atau penari jalanan. Namun, suatu kejadian buruk kembali menimpa hidup Henry. Amber yang mengalami batuk dan demam selama berminggu-minggu membuatnya terpaksa bekerja membanting tulang mencari uang makan sendirian, bahkan Henry harus bekerja lebih lama agar menghasilkan uang dua kali lebih banyak sekaligus untuk membeli obat Amber.

Sampai pada akhirnya, Henry menemukan Amber dalam keadaan pingsan dengan darah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia begitu panik dan membawa Amber menuju rumah sakit menggunakan taksi yang—entah mungkin karena sedikit keberuntungannya—lewat dikawasan rumahnya.

Dan saat itulah Henry merasa hidupnya benar-benar bagai sebuah drama melankolis. Dokter telah mendiagnosa bahwa Amber mengalami _tuberculois_ tingkat stadium 3 yang kemungkinan sembuhnya hanya beberapa persen. Saat itulah kehidupannya benar-benar serasa diombang-ambing seperti kapal yang berada di ombak lepas.

Dan akhirnya, setelah 4 hari perawatan Amber, _yeoja_ yang sebenarnya berwajah cukup cantik itu meninggal dunia dan akhirnya Henry hidup sebatang kara. Tapi, tidak setelah bertemu Leeteuk, ia dibawa menuju panti asuhannya dan dirawat dengan penuh kasih sayang oleh dirinya dan juga suaminya.

Banyak yang bisa ia ubah disana dan ia bisa belajar hidup kembali dengan tegar sesuai dengan pesan terakhirnya Amber sebelum _yeoja_ itu meninggal dunia. Banyak juga yang bisa Henry panggil dengan sebutan _Hyung_ maupun _Noona_ disana. Semua terasa begitu bahagia dan ia dapat hidup kembali seperti sebuah kertas putih baru yang belum tergoret setetes pun tinta.

—namun semua itu terpaksa harus berubah saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Donghae.

.

.

Henry masih terisak dipelukan Kyungsoo ketika Key datang dengan nampan kosong ditangannya. Ia menyerngitkan dahinya ketika melihat Henry seperti itu.

"Dia kenapa, _hyung_?" tanyanya pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, "Masa lalu," jawabnya ambigu. Key sebenarnya sudah tau apa maksudnya itu dan ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Ia juga jadi ikut mengikis perlahan masa lalunya membentuk rajutan memori dikepalanya.

.

.

Key, ia sebenarnya bernama asli Kim Kibum. Dia sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau _pink_. Ia mempunyai kemampuan _dance_ yang cukup menganggumkan dan bahkan ia bisa menarikan tarian wanita dengan begitu piawai.

Ia hanya tinggal dengan ayah tirinya yang suka berjudi dan juga mabuk-mabukkan. Ia tidak pernah tahu orang tuanya bagaimana karena ia hidup hanya berdua dengan ayah tirinya sedari kecil. Karena ayahnya yang pengangguran dan hidup hanya dari hasil perjudian itu membuat Key hidup dengan tidak tenang.

Hingga ketidaktenangan Key terjawab pada suatu hari. Beberapa _bodyguard_ datang ke rumahnya dan menagih hutang ayah tirinya—hasil dari berjudi—yang bernilai jutaan _won_. Dengan sangat terpaksa, untuk melunasi hutangnya, ayah tirinya menjual dirinya menjadi seorang _striptease dancer _diklub malam tempat ayahnya berjudi.

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu dengan Kangin ditempat itu, iaa dibayar dengan jutaan _won_ oleh Kangin dan Kangin bisa membawa Key pergi. Key sempat mengira bahwa Kangin membawanya untuk memuaskan nafsunya, ternyata _namja_ cantik itu dibawa ke panti asuhan asuhannya dan juga istrinya, Everlasting.

Disana Key juga kembali hidup dan diberi kasih sayang orang tua oleh KangTeuk yang selama ini tidak pernah ia rasakan. Disana ia bisa berbagi ilmu tentang dengan beberapa _Noona_ dan _Hyung_-nya yang sangat menyukai _dance_, sama seperti dirinya.

—dan itu juga berakhir tidak bahagia—menurutnya—ketika ia bertemu pandang untuk pertama kalinya dengan Donghae.

.

.

Kyungsoo kini harus menenangkan kedua orang yang lebih muda darinya itu karena Key juga ikut menangis begitu mengingat orang-orang yang dirindukannya di Everlasting. Ia sebenarnya juga rindu namun ia adalah yang paling tua diantara mereka berdua. Jadi, paling tidak ia bisa menjadi panutan tegar bagi kedua _namja_ dipelukannya itu.

Untuk Kyungsoo, tidak ada cerita panjang tentang dirinya. Dia memang sudah hidup dipanti asuhan Everlasting semenjak dirinya bayi. Untuk orang tuanya, bahkan Kangin maupun Leeteuk tidak mengetahuinya karena Kyungsoo saat itu hanya ditinggalkan begitu saja dalam keranjang didepan gerbang panti asuhan dengan selembar surat yang hanya menyatakan nama Do Kyungsoo di dalamnya, dan juga permintaan untuk merawat Kyungsoo hingga tumbuh dewasa dan sehat.

Semua itu berjalan sempurna. Sampai kabar dari Tn. Lee, seorang pengusaha kaya pemilik panti asuhan itu meninggal dunia, terdengar ketelinganya. Dan perkenalan secara sepihak dari dirinya dan Donghae, membuatnya menjadi orang termuda pertama yang di_adopsi_ Donghae, dan menjadi 'budak'nya.

Yah, mereka bertiga bekerja menjadi 'budak' untuk Donghae. Walaupun Donghae tidak pernah berbuat jauh pada tubuh mereka, namun Donghae tidak pernah berhenti menyiksa mereka saat _namja_ tampan itu tengah dilanda rasa amarah yang besar. Terlalu sering mereka menjadi pelampiasan Donghae.

Kyungsoo pernah berjanji bahwa ia akan menjaga Henry dan Key sebagaimana ia menjaga adiknya. Ia takkan membiarkan mereka berdua seperti Taemin, salah satu anak termuda yang pernah dibawa oleh Donghae dan berakhir ke hak adopsi ilegal orang lainnya yang ada di London.

"Sudahlah, berhenti menangis. Tegarlah, akan ada keajaiban untuk kita. _Hyung _berjanji." Bisiknya sambil mencium pucuk kepala kedua _namja_ itu.

—**oOo—**

"Kau belum tidur?"

Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke samping begitu mendengar suara familiar di telinganya. Ia tersenyum kecil saat menyadari salah satu _hyung_-nya yang terkenal kemungilan dan keimutan dengan suara tenor tinggi yang indah itu tengah mendatanginya yang tengah duduk di teras belakang. Yah, ia hanya bohong saat mengatakan dia ingin kembali ke kamar saat Leeteuk kembali ke kamarnya juga. Nyatanya, ia langsung berlari kecil ke pintu dapur dan memilih bersantai menikmati waktu—sedikitnya di tempat yang baru ditinggalinya beberapa waktu ini—dan membuang rasa penat dengan membiarkan angin dingin menusuk kulit. Paling tidak ia dapat merasakan dinginnya angin itu mengalihkan _sedikit_ rasa kalutnya.

"Kau bisa kedinginan, Hyukkie." Ujar Ryeowook dengan nada cemas sambil menyelampirkan selimut tebal di tubuh kurus Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum manis sebagai ucapan terimakasih dan langsung menggenggam erat selimut itu.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah banyak kehilangan adik-adikku." Eunhyuk langsung menatap sepenuhnya Ryeowook yang terlihat menunduk meremas kuat _sweater_ yang di pakainya. Eunhyuk menyerngit, "Kehilangan mengapa?" tanyanya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook saat _namja_ itu duduk di dekatnya.

"Kau tahu jawabannya, Hyukkie. Aku bahkan juga akan kehilanganmu." Ryeowook berucap lemah. Eunhyuk langsung menunduk tak sanggup menatap mata berkaca-kaca Ryeowook yang ditujukan padanya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku tak ingin ada lagi anak panti yang lebih muda dari aku?" Eunhyuk menggeleng. Ryeowook tersenyum tipis—walau setetes air mata jatuh di pipinya.

"Karena aku ingin agar Tuan Muda Donghae membawaku. Jadi aku tak perlu lagi merasa kehilangan adik-adik kesayanganku di bawa oleh Tuan Muda Donghae. Aku begitu sakit—sangat malah, melihat tiap tahun satu persatu dari mereka meraung dan memohon agar tak di bawa oleh Tuan Muda Donghae namun mereka sendiri juga tidak berani melawan karena mereka... tidak ingin Tuan Muda Donghae menyakiti Teukie _Eomma_."

Eunhyuk kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di dadanya. Rasa takut akan pergi dari tempat yang sudah nyaman dengannya—berubah menjadi rasa sakit dan perih mendengar penuturan Ryeowook.

"Hyukkie... ternyata menyusahkan, yah..." gumamnya. Ryeowook langsung spontan menatapnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. "_Aniyo_! Hyukkie tidak pernah merepotkan untuk kami. Sama sekali tidak pernah. Kau harus percaya bahwa kau membawa pengaruh berlebih." Ryeowook mengucapkan itu dengan nada yang terdengar lucu di telinga Eunhyuk hingga membuatnya tertawa—terpaksa.

"Hanya saja Hyukkie datang ke sini pada saat yang salah." Ryeowook terdiam. Ia memberanikan diri untuk merangkul pinggang Eunhyuk dan memeluk _namja_ manis itu dari samping.

"Hey, mau sampai kalian duduk di sini? Tak lihatkah ini hampir tengah malam. Tidurlah, kita harus kembali sekolah besok." Ujar Minho yang baru saja datang dengan segelas susu coklat hangat di tangannya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan matanya pada Eunhyuk. "Kau juga tidur, Hyuk. Aku tak mau melihatmu terlambat bangun ketika di jemput oleh Donghae_-ssi_ besok pagi." Dan ia pun langsung berlalu.

Baik Ryeowook maupun Eunhyuk mereka sama-sama terdiam. Mereka tidak ingin ada satupun mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan—selamat malam.

"Ah, ternyata sudah hampir tengah malam. Benar kata Minho, Hyukkie-ah. Kita harus segera tidur." Ujar Ryeowook setelah hening melanda mereka beberapa saat. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan satu kecupan di kening Eunhyuk—seakan kecupan itu adalah ucapan malam—terakhir—yang bisa ia sampaikan dan juga sebagai pelampiasan rasa sayangnya yang begitu besar untuk Eunhyuk, (walaupun rasa lain sedikit mendominasi dihatinya).

Eunhyuk menahan tangan Ryeowook ketika Ryeowook akan berdiri, ia menatap wajah itu dengan dalam. "_Hyung_, aku tak tahu apakah keputusanku ini akan salah apa benar. Mungkin... aku akan menerima saja di bawa Tuan Muda Donghae. Dan aku akan menyerahkan diriku sepenuhnya padanya dan memohon dia agar berjanji tidak membawa siapapun tahun depan... Bahkan tahun-tahun berikutnya."

Ryeowook membatu. Bibirnya yang sedikit pucat karena dingin terkatup rapat. Kakinya yang cukup panjang terdiam di tempat—seakan enggan melangkah. Dan lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menbantah keputusan itu.

—seakan membiarkan keputusan Eunhyuk berjalan dari dirinya sendiri. Ia menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang hilang di telan pintu kamar mereka. Ia menangis pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya setelah seluruh penghuni tertidur pulas termasuk Eunhyuk tadi—dengan isakan lirih.

'_Kau menyerahkan diri pada dirinya, sama saja kau membunuh __**perasaanku**__ secara perlahan, Hyukkie...'_

—**To Be Continued—**

Maaf apdet sangat ngaret. Padahal sudah dari lama pengen ngapdet. Tapi... Tapi... laptop baru baik 3 minggu yang lalu sehabis di service. Dan lisa juga baru sembuh dari Thypus akut dan asam lambung yang naik jadi terpaksa harus diopname. Mianhae, Lisa masih mengusahakan ngetik semua hutang ff yang lain apalagi yang paling sering ditagih, karena kemampuan nulis Lisa juga yang masih dibawah rata-rata. Mianhae, karena selalu membuat kalian menunggu, dan sekarang membuat kalian menunggu lagi *itupun kalau ada yang berkenan*. Hiks... T^T Lisa ngga becus jadi Author! *meringkuk dipojokan*

Baiklah,ff gaje ini tidak jadi 3 chap dan terpaksa dibagi lagi menjadi 5 chap karena panjangnya yang enggak kira-kira waktu ngetik *nyengir polos* Maaf chap untuk TWILY ini agak aneh dan ganjel(?). akan Lisa usahakn buat lebih bagus pada chap depan seandainya kalian masih mau menunggu. Dan chap depan kedoknya(?) Haeppa mulai terbuka secara perlahan :) *senyum khas anak 14 tahun*

** ? :')**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA FOR ~\\(^**□**^)/~  
:::**

**nyukkunyuk |** **ochaviosa |** kyukyu Aiyu Kie **myhyukkiesmile |** anchofishy **nurul. p. putri |** kyulovers **Daevict024 |** **Kartika2412 |** **minmi arakida |** myfishychovy **Momoshfly2401 |** Me Naruto Anonymouss **Bunnyminimi Cloudsomnia |** **cosmojewel |** **Qhia503 |** **rianalupamelulu |** minami aikawa jung hana cassie **Chwyn |** antiSuGen dinieteukie **tomocyin |** **nia. t. wahyuni |** dew'yellow nvyptr **ressijewelll |** **Narunaru bofi |** Lee Eun In 0003 **raemi. han |** **magieapril |** **Arit291 |** **MissELFVIP |** 3 orang bertittle **Guest** & Silent Reader^^

**Atas ketersediaannya memberikan tanggapan ataupun sekedar bersedia membaca cerita ini ^_^v**

/.\

Bisa hubungi Author di;  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra **—Facebook  
** LisaAR2101 **—Twitter

\./

Trailer Next Chap  
:::

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi dariku. Takkan pernah."

"Huh? _Hyung_ barusan bicara apa?"

.

.

"Rasa _possessive_ itu dapat merusak dirimu sendiri dan juga orang yang kau cintai, Lee Donghae. Takkan ada salahnya seandainya perlahan-lahan semua orang akan menjauhi duniamu termasuk Lee Hyukjae,"

"Kau... berhenti menasehatiku, atau kau kubunuh dengan begitu menyakitkan?!"

.

.

"Kau memilihku atau Yesung? Jawab dan tentukan pilihanmu! saat itu juga nyawa Leeteuk berada ditanganku, tergantung atas pilihanmu,"

"Hiks... Aku..."

.

.

**CIAO! :D**

**SEE U IN NEXT CHAP!^****,^****V**


End file.
